My Little Pony: Velocity
by Leonidas Silver
Summary: Fluttershy is foalnapped by cougars, Rainbow Dash has to save her, with a new special somepony tagging along. Disclaimer: I do not own Hasbro or My Little Pony, and respect their rights to take it off this site.
1. Cats and Scorpions

**Dedicated to my girlfriend Lanie, A.K.A Lantern Bright.**

_Why did I wake up? Hmm, I don't care. I'll just go back to sleep now. _She thought. She soon drifted back to dreamland, and unknown to her at the current time, a terrified yellow pegasus was being dragged unceremoniously across the ground below Rainbow, her yelps unheard by anypony.

The second time Rainbow Dash woke up, she was greeted with warm sunlight on her face. She lay on her cloud bed for a while, not really wanting to move. Finally she resigned to the fact she couldn't just sit there forever, and her wings were aching, so she got out and flew out the door, thinking about having a nice lunch with Fluttershy after a late morning exercise. Rainbow Dash heard dramatic yelling from below. _Oh joy, _she thought, _Rarity must be practicing drama._ Rainbow Dash laughed at the thought._ Let's go see what she's going on about. _Rainbow Dash flew down towards the sound of Rarity's distressed cries, making sure to do a couple of flips and tricks on her way.

She landed in the clearing right in front of Rarity, who was in tears.

"What's wrong, Rarity?" Rainbow Dash may have not been the most caring pony, but she was genuinely worried for her friend. "F-Fluttershy, she's gone!" Rarity sniffled, before using her horn to summon a couch to dramatically faint on.

Rainbow Dash decided that Fluttershy was just probably doing something for her animals, so she searched around. She checked the marketplace, the White-tail wood, and even the spa. Eventually she gave up the approach and decided the only way she could get her attention was a Sonic Rainboom. Flying straight up, she passed a couple of pegasi going about their daily business, each one stopping to watch what she was doing. She flew up until the air grew thin and she was having difficulty breathing. She then turned to face downwards and dove. She'd learned it was easier with both hooves in front from her past failures and successes.

A white shell grew in front of her, thinning into a point. The air whipped past Rainbow Dash, the earth speeding towards her at a dizzying rate. Finally, the air stopped resisting and instead propelled her forward with a loud BOOM!

She wasted no time searching the streets for Fluttershy's familiar face. Instead she found herself about to crash in front of Derpy. "Whoa!" Derpy exclaimed, nearly dropping her mail papers. Rainbow Dash practically skidded in the air to a stop. Staring at the mail papers, she got an idea. "Hey, Derpy." She asked. "Have you seen Fluttershy recently?" Derpy shook her head "No, when I put her mail in her mailbox, it was slightly tilted. And none of the animals were there, either." Rainbow Dash frowned. "Okay, thanks Derpy." She flew off in the direction of Fluttershy's house as Derpy called out "Don't forget today is muffin day!" Rainbow Dash chuckled. Every "Muffin Day" she got a free muffin from Derpy.

Arriving at Fluttershy's house, she could tell immediately something was wrong. No tweeting floated through the treetops. Landing was even worse. Branches were strewn everywhere, and the door to Fluttershy's humble abode was knocked off its hinges, hanging at a haphazard angle. Rainbow Dash flew inside carefully, and found a terrifying site. Everything, everywhere, was clawed to a pulp. Rainbow Dash knew instantly something, a very large something, had come into here looking for somepony. And Rainbow Dash figured she knew who that somepony was.

She flew out the door at a ridiculous speed, blowing the door all the way off its hinges. Maybe Fluttershy had spent the night at Applejack's place and she didn't know something had trashed her cottage. Sweet Apple Acres came into view, along with the barn house.

Rainbow Dash flew down onto the front porch of the barn house and knocked. A very confused Applejack opened the door. "Rainbow, why in tarnations did you do a Sonic Rainboom this morning? Not complainin' or nuttin', just askin'" Rainbow Dash scratched the back of her head with a hoof. "Let's not talk about that. Is Fluttershy over?" Applejack shook her head. "Nope, I thought Big Mac went over to Fluttershy's this morning or somethin'" Applejack paled. "On second thought, I heard a struggle in Big Mac's room after I woke up to what sounded like ponies in the hallway. How about we check that out and get Twi to help us?" Rainbow Dash agreed and shot across the landscape to Twilight's tree. _At least I'm getting a decent wing workout. _Rainbow Dash thought before she landed on the balcony of Twilight's literal tree-house.

"Twilight! We need your help, it's urgent. No time to ask, just go to Sweet Apple Acres and meet me there!" Rainbow Dash understood that one of the rules of getting Twilight to do something was to say it was urgent. In this case, it was.

She flew back to Sweet Apple Acres, meeting Applejack and Twilight on the porch. "Let's go inside, everypony, we should probably check his room first." Applejack suggested. They entered the house and trotted up the stairs. Entering Big Mac's room, they could tell immediately something had gone wrong the night before. The sheets were in disarray, feathers from his pillows were on the floor, and there was a barb of some sort impaled in the wall. Not to mention there was a wet spot on the bed. "Ooh, looks like somepony was having a pleasant dream before he was interrupted." Twilight and Rainbow Dash blushed. "Applejack, I didn't know you were such a naughty filly!" Rainbow Dash remarked. "Jus' makin' an innocent observation." Applejack muttered, turning a deep shade of red. "Oh look, Applejack can serve as both herself and Big Mac at that shade!" Twilight giggled. "Let's take a look at that barb in the wall" she said.

The three mares stared at the barb while Twilight did some tests on the barb. "Well, looks like it's got some kind of hallucinogens. Nasty stuff, not to mention that the barb is VERY pointy." Twilight observed. "Apparently some scorpions decided they wanted to take Big Mac out for something. Probably sinister, of course." Twilight said nervously. "Well, we know what Big Mac was taken by, but what about Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash said. "Wait… Fluttershy is missing too? Maybe she's with Big Mac." Twilight said, worriedly but hopefully. "No, it looks like cats took her. But why would two different species take two ponies on the same night, in the same place? And these two ponies are dating. With a foal on the way." Rainbow Dash said. Twilight looked very uneasy. "There is only one terrorist organization that I know of that would do that. And they're very dangerous." Twilight said. "Who?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Al Catta, but to challenge them…" Twilight trailed off. Even Rainbow Dash knew about Al Catta. "Well, I'm going to save Fluttershy. The only place scorpions would have an organization is in Saddle Arabia, and Celestia's forces are fighting them." Rainbow Dash declared. "Let's go investigate Fluttershy's house." Twilight said. "We might find out what kind of cat took Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash thought aloud.

The two ponies flew out the window, leaving Applejack to her thoughts. "So, Rainbow, what do you think the cats may have been?" Twilight asked. "How should I know? You're the egghead. All I know is that they were probably very big cats with very sharp, huge claws." Rainbow Dash told Twilight, rolling her eyes. "Hey, I was just asking. No need to get worked up over it, Rainbow Dash." Twilight defended. "NO NEED TO GET WORKED UP ABOUT IT?! Fluttershy and Big Mac have just been taken by different branches of the most dangerous terrorist organization in the world and you're telling me to not get worked up about it?! What the hell, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash exploded with all the force of a double Sonic Rainboom. Twilight was very taken aback by the outburst and she didn't reply. It took Rainbow the entire time it took to fly to Fluttershy's house to realize she was crying.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you were being ridiculous." Rainbow Dash sort-of-apologized. "I-I wasn't talking about that, Rainbow. I meant you shouldn't get worked up about a simple question." Twilight replied. "I-I'm so sorry Twilight!" Rainbow Dash hugged her friend. "Let's go check out her cottage." She said. The two trotted into the cottage, considering how the door was blown off. "W-whoa. There is only one kind of cat that would have this extent of damage. " Twilight said. "And what is that?" Rainbow Dash asked. "A cougar." Twilight stated. Rainbow Dash gasped. "Does that give us any clue as to where Fluttershy is?" Rainbow Dash inquired. "Only leaves us with one answer, actually." Twilight said. "Vancougar, in Catada. In other words, a city in the country to our north." She informed. "Let's go back to my house; we can talk about whether or not you're going to go on the rescue mission. You'll have to get your own back-up; all of Celestia's forces are in Saddle Arabia." Twilight kept talking.

And so they did, flying back to the tree to talk about the rescue. Rainbow Dash emerged some time later, saddlebags filled with scrolls and food for a journey. She flew up to her cloud house and checked her mail for the last time in several weeks. In it was only one thing, a muffin with a note. _Happy muffin day, Rainbow Dash! _Rainbow Dash smiled and ate the muffin. She heard hooves land on the clouds behind her, and she turned only to choke on her muffin. "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! She yelled. In front of her was one of her idols, not to mention her favorite. Soarin the Wonderbolt was standing in front of her, a grin on his face. "Hey, Rainbow Dash, saver of pie, legendary Sonic Rainboom performer, want to go flying?" Rainbow Dash almost burst into her fanmare cheering again, but she put on a cool face and nodded.

The two flew off, Soarin distracting her with some tricks, not to mention talking with her. "By the way, nice Sonic Rainboom earlier." He complimented her as they came to a cloud. Rainbow Dash again burst into her fanmare chant, for in front of her stood the entire cast of the famous Wonderbolts. Spitfire, their leader, stepped forward. "Hello, Rainbow Dash, would you like to know why you're here?" She asked. Soarin didn't leave her to join the others. _Hmm, I wonder what that's about. Not that I mind. _Rainbow Dash decided. She nodded, not trusting her speech. "Well." Spitfire smiled. "That's because everypony here is a Wonderbolt." She said. _What does she mean? Wait… _Rainbow Dash put the pieces together. "A-are you telling me I'm being promoted to-" She gulped. "A Wonderbolt?" She whispered loud enough for them to hear. The Wonderbolts all nodded, and one tossed her a uniform. "Oh my-" She cut herself off, wanting to give a good impression to the Wonderbolts. "Let it all out, Rainbow." Soarin said. "YYEEEESSSSS!" She screamed, flying up at a ridiculous rate after tossing her uniform to Soarin, praying he would catch it. She looked behind her, a colorful circle emanating outwards. _Another Rainboom?! _She thought. After that she flew back down to meet her new teammates.

She smiled as they all introduced themselves formally, even though she knew each of them by heart. Soon later, as the sun went down, she found herself sitting next to Soarin, talking with him, but she didn't really follow the conversation. She soon nodded off on the cloud, exhausted by her busy day. _Sorry, Fluttershy. Hold on for me. _She thought as her thoughts faded, sitting next to her mentor, teammate, friend, and idol. _Stay here, Soarin. I don't care how you feel about me, some things are just too big to tell._

**Long chapter, next chapter I can't tell you if I know when it'll be out, I'm extremely busy and I might write a couple of others soon.**


	2. Soarin all the way to Manehattan

**Heeyy, what's up everypony? Don't forget to review and follow so I feel supported! I'm SO sorry for the late update, it's been WAY busy for the past month. You know, with all the holiday stuff.**

Rainbow Dash felt a warm body shift beside her. _What the- Holy shit! _Rainbow Dash remembered what had happened the night before. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at the green eyes and blushing face of Soarin. "Well, I hope we're not late for practice." Rainbow Dash stated to make the situation less awkward. Soarin put on a thankful face and smiled. "Well, fellow Wonderbolt, I hope you get used to not practicing every day." He said. Rainbow Dash realized he was right. She grinned and shifted a bit closer to him to check his reaction. He didn't give anything away in his smile, but a twinkle appeared in his eyes.

They sat there enjoying the company of another pegasus until Rainbow Dash realized that Fluttershy was still in need. "Soarin." Rainbow Dash said. "I need to ask you something, and we should say this in front of the others if you're in." She continued. "What do you need, Rainbow?" Soarin said, making her feel giddy with being called Rainbow. "Another of the Elements of Harmony, my friend Fluttershy, was taken by terrorist cougars. And I want to know if you'll come with me to save her. We won't have much or any back up, but it would be awesome to have you along." She said. Soarin, to her surprise, nodded. "Let's go tell the other Wonderbolts where we're going." She suggested, and then she was suddenly overcome with a burst of happiness at being a Wonderbolt.

Once she was sure she could fly without spinning loops she flew off, Soarin following her. They found their teammates at the training center, the same place she'd been taught skills that would help if she became a Wonderbolt, which had turned into a when very soon after. They greeted Spitfire, Misty Fly, and the others, then they waited for lunch time to announce their departure. Once everypony came into the room, Rainbow Dash began. "I know I've only been a Wonderbolt for less than a day, and we were probably supposed to be practicing something, but Soarin and I won't be able to do that for a couple of weeks, because a friend of mine was foalnapped and we need to go save her. And yes, I am telling you the truth." Soarin nodded, and the other pegasi looked understanding, yet surprised.

The meeting in the staff room consisted mainly of chatting, and Rainbow Dash discovered that the Wonderbolts were much more laid back than they appeared, to the point of her beginning to think they hadn't paid attention at all. But when they finally broke to go teach various classes, Spitfire walked up to her and told her to wait in the office.

She sat nervously in the office for a straight 15 minutes until Spitfire walked in with Soarin. "Sorry about the wait, we both had small classes to teach. After you two get back, we'll assign a group for you to teach, Rainbow Dash," She said. Spitfire took a seat at her desk and Soarin sat down next to Rainbow Dash. "We have a performance in two weeks that Celestia will be watching. That would be an excellent time for you to make your first appearance as a member of the Wonderbolts. Will you be back by then?" Spitfire inquired. "Probably not. I mean, Soarin and I only have to get allies to attack the biggest terrorist organization on the planet without getting murdered on the way," Rainbow Dash muttered sarcastically. Soarin glared at her. "What she means is that we probably can't make it because we'll be crossing a mountain range along the way, which will take awhile," Soarin explained. "Well, we have another performance a month and a half from now. Celestia will be notified. Try to live until then," Spitfire said.

It was clear the audience was over when Spitfire got up and walked out of the room. Soarin looked at her. "I guess we'd better get going," He muttered. They got to their hooves and walked out of the office. They passed a few recruits along the way, some staring jealously at Rainbow Dash. She smirked at them and dove off the mountain the training center was on, following Soarin. "WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Rainbow Dash shouted over the wind. "TO MY HOUSE," Soarin replied. Rainbow Dash blushed at the thought of going over to her dream-stallion's house. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued following him. They soon arrived at a beautiful cloud-mansion (Which was huge, twice as big as one would be on the ground due to the practically infinite expanse of the sky.), which they landed on.

"Wait here," Soarin told her. She sat and waited until he came out with his saddlebags full, one side with a large amount of bits and the other filled with energy bars and such. "What's with all the money?" Rainbow Dash asked. "We'll be in Equestria for a while before crossing the border. I'm buying us both equipment for harsh weather and food," He informed. "Good thinking." Rainbow Dash complimented.

They flew back to her house so Rainbow Dash could fill her saddlebags with useful things they might need on the trip. Some of the things she brought were a couple of Daring Do books, in case of a boredom attack. She brought the first book with her to attempt to get Soarin hooked on Daring Do. Trotting out, she noticed her Element of Harmony on a stand. She hadn't used it in a while, and had let it grow dusty. She frowned, ashamed she had forgotten about such an important part of her. She took the Element of Loyalty out of its case and tucked it safely in her saddlebag. She walked out the door and acknowledged Soarin standing there, and then said "Let's get going, if we leave now we can make it to Manehattan before dusk, flying fast."

They jumped off the cloud-house and picked up speed, flying north in the direction of Manehattan. Rainbow Dash smiled and looked at Soarin. _Wait, where is he? _Rainbow thought. She looked back. Soarin was a small figure in the distance. _I must have gone too fast. _She thought, giggling. She let Soarin catch up to her. "You fly really, REALLY fast," Soarin remarked. She smirked, lazily doing a couple of barrel rolls. Soarin smiled at her and took off, going faster. She beat her wings harder and caught up with him. "Wanna race?" She asked. Soarin nodded and flapped his wings as hard as possible. She flapped hers too, and soon it was evident he was going to lose. A familiar shell grew around her face and tightened into a spike. _Two Sonic Rainbooms in two days! _She grinned with exhilaration as the air stopped resisting and instead propelled her forward with the massive, colorful explosion she was the only pony in existence to create.

Reluctantly, she turned around and headed back toward Soarin, who was probably still trying to comprehend what he'd just seen. Soon she found her friend, who was sputtering "H-how-what the- Holy shit!" Rainbow Dash giggled and accidently brushed her wing with his, giving her a wonderful tingling feeling. She blushed powerfully. Soarin didn't seem to mind, not even really doing anything but lazily flying and not thinking until his head literally brushed the clouds- he'd gained altitude until suddenly he'd accidently thrown his head into the clouds.

After that, Rainbow just went into a sort of trance and only came out of it once when they stopped to rest and eat, then she went back into the trance and didn't come out until hours later the Manehattan skyline appeared and Celestia's sun began to set. The city grew bigger and bigger until finally they passed the city limits and entered the city. They soon found a hotel that let them in for a low price, especially after the two told the stallion manning the desk that they were Wonderbolts. They found their room and walked in. Rainbow blushed when she realized there was only one bed, and silence reigned for about a minute until Soarin said "I'll go get the equipment for the trip," she quickly agreed and he walked out. Rainbow sat down on the bed and relaxed, her muscles were tense from all the flying she had just done.

Soarin came in after a while, toting two backpacks specially made for pegasi, warm jackets, and food. He'd also bought other things for entertainment. She even spotted… _What are those? _She wondered. Rainbow Dash would have to ask about it later. The sun finally dipped below the horizon as Soarin and Rainbow Dash fell asleep, exhausted. They were so tired, they weren't even embarrassed to be sleeping in the same bed.

"Psst. Rainbow," Rainbow Dash's eyes opened sleepily. "What?" She asked groggily. "Want to go flying?" Soarin was leaning over her, obviously restless. "Sure, why not?" She said. "The Manehattan skyline is not something you want to miss at night," Soarin whispered. She yawned and stretched, getting out of the bed. Soarin opened the window and jumped out, spreading his wings. Rainbow Dash followed suit and they flew up to a cloud, discreetly placed so it wasn't moved away by the Manehattan weather patrol. They landed on it softly, and Soarin turned to face Rainbow. His cheeks were a powerful pink, spreading across the bridge of his nose. "Rainbow," He said softly. "I came up here to tell you…" He trailed off, lifting a hoof and looking out at the night sky. "Do you have feelings for me?" Rainbow blurted out suddenly. Soarin gasped. "Holy shit! You guessed that WAY too fast," He said. Rainbow grinned. "Would you like to be my special somepony? 'Cause I just so happen to like you back," She smirked. Soarin nodded. She couldn't resist it anymore. She leaned forward, and kissed him the way she'd always wanted to. Soarin kissed back, and for a moment the lights of Manehattan slipped away and it was just them, the cloud, and the stars.

They broke the kiss, panting slightly. "Do you know how to sky-dance?" Soarin asked. Rainbow Dash blushed. "I've never done it, but I know the basics of it." She replied, seeing where it was going. Soarin took her hoof and they flew into the air. Soon they were twirling and flying through the night sky, laughing and dancing. Finally, they landed back in the hotel room and fell back asleep, Soarin's foreleg going around Rainbow's belly. "I love you, Rainbow," Soarin said. "I love you too, Soarin," Rainbow replied sleepily. Soarin nipped her ear gently and rubbed her belly, and then the couple fell asleep, blissfully not thinking of the bad things going on in the world.

**New chapter up! What with Christmas break coming up soon, I'll be doing more updating on this! YAY! Perhaps I'll have another chapter up by New Year's, if I try. And if I get a new computer for Christmas, that would make it a lot easier. Right now I'm using a 7 year old piece of junk that's literally falling apart.**


	3. Announcement

**Hey guys, Leonidas here. I was originally going to update this as my favorite story, but I'm having trouble transitioning to the mountains. Thus, I am putting Velocity on hiatus, until further notice. However, this is what I have so far... **

**I skyped with Synesisbassist while writing this!**

Rainbow Dash's eyes opened sleepily. A hoof was draped over her belly, but she didn't mind. Soarin was still sleeping beside her, so she didn't move. She sat there enjoying the warmth of his body against hers until his breathing grew faster and he stirred next to her. "Good morning, Rainbow. Where should we go today?" He said good-naturedly. She smiled and rolled off the bed. "How do you feel about Dogssia?" Rainbow said. Soarin's eyes widened, "That far in a day?!" He exclaimed. She giggled "No, silly. We're just going to find our way to the Appleachians." She said, more reasonably. They grabbed their growing pile of equipment and sorted it out. One pile went to Rainbow Dash and the other went to Soarin.

Picking up their equipment, they cantered down to the lobby and checked out. Soon they were flying out of the city towards the distant mountains. To try and enjoy the trip more, they impressed each other with tricks, and even did some dances. Soarin and Rainbow Dash practiced flying side by side and even over and under each other. The mountains grew closer with every hour. The temperature dropped too, getting colder and colder with every breath. Soon the mountains came into view, covered in snow. A cold wind blew them back, and they began making less headway.


End file.
